


Tumblr Drabbles

by SerenityHarkness



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mass Effect Trilogy, Pillars of Eternity, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death Mention, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/pseuds/SerenityHarkness
Summary: A collection of various drabbles I have posted on Tumblr, mostly involving my Original Characters. Some are finished or can stand-alone while others may end up getting expanded. Ratings, pairings and any exact warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. "Hop on (We're Leaving For Outer Space)"

**Author's Note:**

> onceabluemoonwrites asked:  
> "Hop On (We're Leaving For Outer Space)" for the title meme!  
> This ask spawned two thoughts although I only wrote out one of them. The first bit is about my first idea which was Katekyo Hitman Reborn related while the second is based around the Mass Effect Trilogy. ME3 to be exact with my first Shepard, Serenity. This drabble takes place about six years after the ending of the Reaper War. Serenity chose the Destroy ending although I go screw canon, and while they aren't mentioned in this fic, EDI and the Geth live in pretty much everything I write for her. This may or may not be continued.(I have ideas but writing them is the problem.)  
> The first paragraph is my blurb about the Katekyo Hitman Reborn idea I had and everything after that is the drabble.  
> Fandom:Mass Effect Trilogy  
> Rating:General? Raitings confuse me just a bit guys but I'm pretty sure this would go under general instead of Teen.  
> Pairing: Kaidan AlenkoxSerenity Shepard  
> Warnings:None that I can think of. If you think I should have something tagged please tell me!  
> [For this Ask Meme](http://serenityharkness.tumblr.com/post/177319018542/send-me-a-made-up-fic-title-and-ill-tell-you-what)

So my first thought is Tsuna and my brain says Hayato or…Xansus?*side-eyes brain*(Brain what AU cracky shit are you trying to run here?) just running away to space somehow but I have a real hard time writing these idiots so*shamelessly throws that plunny out into the wild KHR fandom*

“Come on, Shepard! We’re leaving for outer space!”Kaidan patted the bike he was standing next to, Serenity covering her mouth as she stifled a laugh.

“Alenko. We live on a space station! How are we ‘leaving’ for outer space? We’re already there. Honestly I’m not sure there’s much of this galaxy we haven’t been to.”She stepped forward regardless, curious about what her fiance had planned.

“And how many of those were due to the war or a mission, hmm?”He reached out, pulling her closer and she went willingly, relaxing against him.”You need a break, Serenity. You’ve been pushing yourself since the war ended even with spending a whole year in the hospital and half of one on supposedly ‘light’ duty. It’s been four years since we had a proper vacation so I ran it by the Council and as of you getting off duty yesterday we are officially on leave for a month.”

She drew back, staring up at him incredulously“A month! But I have the-”Kaidan interrupted her with a kiss. She looked away, scowling when he pulled back, although her cheeks were flushed pink.”You can’t do that every time you want me to be quiet you know.”

“It worked didn’t it? Relax. I took care of making sure everything that couldn’t be rescheduled was taken care of. So hop on and let’s take a trip through the stars.”


	2. Drunken Muse Confessions(Fate Cousland, Illyasviel Sinclair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two characters drunkenly confess to some sad stuff due to [this ask meme](http://serenityharkness.tumblr.com/post/177144195867/send-me-a-for-my-muse-to-drunkenly-confess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom(s): Dragon Age Origins and Pillars of Eternity/Pillars of Eternity Deadfire  
> Rating:Teen  
> Characters:Fate Cousland(My Warden), Zevran Arianai, Illyasviel Sinclair(My Watcher), Aloth Corfiser(Mentioned), Iselmyr(Mentioned)  
> Pairings: Zevran/Fate Cousland(Warden), Aloth Corfiser/Illyasviel Sinclair(Watcher)  
> Warnings: Alcohol, Minor Character Death Mention(from the Cousland Origin), Death Mention of Main Character(who was returned to life)

Warden-Commander Fate Cousland, Human Rogue

Fate is slumped in her seat, playing with the tankard in front of her.“I still miss them, you know? I was going talk to Orianna about teaching Oren to at least be able to use a dagger the next day. Just in case. Even if she didn’t want him learning to use a sword yet. Maybe if I’d just…”She covers her face with her hands, shaking.”I was going to talk to her about training too. If I’d pushed it sooner maybe they’d…”She trails off into quiet sobs. Zevran shifts forwards now from his place near the wall to pull Fate into his arms."Shh, mi amora. You have had enough to drink tonight I should say. Come we shall go hide from the world in that ridiculous bed of yours with many pillows and blankets, no? And sleep in as long as we like. I am sure-"He gives the Wardens lingering in the hall what can only be described as a Look,"that your minions can hold down the fort for one day, si?"

Lady Illyasviel Sinclair, Roadwarden and Watcher of Caed Nua, 58th in line to be Mecwyn of Aedyr

“I’m scared.”Illyasviel is leaning against the edge of the window, a glass of wine dangling carelessly in her hand.”I don’t know what’s happening. What’s going on.”She takes a deep breath, glancing over at the party happening in the middle of the room, perhaps some would assume at Aloth, or well to her at least it is obviously Iselmyr in charge at the moment.”I died and Berath brought me back and what am I supposed to do about all this? Eothas and whatever he’s planning. I was trained in etiquette and how to rule a holding. I may have been allowed to learn magic and run free but…even with them having been created…How do you stop a god?”She shakes her head.”Ignore me. I have perhaps had a bit too much to drink than is safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually ended up expanding Fate's drabble a bit while posting this which was nice. Adding in Zevran and only a few sentences but Yay! Writing progress. Both of these could probably end up slotting into other works but as is they work perfectly fine alone in my opinion. If you wanna learn more about my darlings please come yell at me over on my tumblr. I love yelling about my OCs with people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Illyasviel would LOVE a road trip but well......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Develop Your Oc's question Which oc loves road trips?
> 
> Fandom:World of Warcraft  
> Rating:Teen  
> Characters:Slayer Illyasviel Sundancer(Blood Elf Demon Hunter)  
> Pairings:N/A  
> Warnings:None

"…..DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE TIME FOR A ROAD TRIP?’Illyasviel scowls, wings flickering in and out as she paces.’Do you KNOW how hard it was to keep this place going and everybody safe AND most of our equipment undamaged while we were fighting the Legion and working on getting Lord Ilidan back?!’She turns on the asker, wings settling into existence and flaring out behind her, making her appear larger and seeming to loom over her target.’NO! You don’t! It was better when we finally Lord Illidan got back but THEN he just HAD to go and stay on Argus! So NOW I am in charge while all the Illidari, INCLUDING MYSELF, work on dealing with our issues! And I don’t have a nice convenient enemy to point them at! I have had to replace SO MANY THINGS! I BARELY HAVE TIME TO SLEEP. Much less go on a ROAD TRIP. Who KNOWS what they’d get up to if I went on a vacation?’


	4. 3 things that make my muse happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of my OCs answer about three things that make them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maxxiekin asked:  
> ☺: three things that make my muse happy  
> From This Ask Meme  
> This one was...fun. Most of my OCs decided to chime in and quite a few of them wanted mini drabbles instead of just a list.  
> (Oh god I have to do pairings and fandoms and...this is gonna be painful)  
> Fandoms: Pillars of Eternity, World of Warcraft, Dragon Age Trilogy,Mass Effect Trilogy,Dungeons and Dragons  
> Rating: Teen  
> Pairings: Aloth Corfiser/Iselmyr/Illyasviel Sinclair, Aloth Corfiser/Seredhiel, Anduin Wrynn/Akemi Sakurai(minor),Fate Cousland/Zevran Arianai,Serenity Shepard/Kaidan Alenko,Stefan Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus,Serenity Amell/Zevran Arianai,Serenity Hawke/Anders  
> Characters:I llyasviel Sinclair(Watcher),Seredhiel(Watcher),Asheani Frostsinger(Conjurer),Illyasviel Sundancer(Slayer),Akemi Sakurai(High Priestess),Fate Cousland(Warden),Serenity Shepard(Commander Shepard),Caeldori Celetaps(DnD),Eleniel Auvreathem(DnD),Stefan Trevelyan(Inquisitor),Serenity Amell(Warden),Vanya Liadon(DnD),Seredhiel Lavellan(Inquisitor),Serenity Hawke(Champion of Kirkwall)  
> Warnings:Minor swearing

Lady Illyasviel Sinclair, 58th in line to be Mecwyn of Aedyr, Roadwarden of Caed Nua, The Watcher of Caed Nua, youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Sinclair (Post-POE1 Pre-Deadfire. Aedyran Noble, Pale Elf Wizard)-”WIZARDLY ACADEMICS ARE LIFE!….Um”The pale elf blushed, fidgeting.”…also mo mhuirnín, Aloth and Iselmyr. A third thing?”She smiles, glancing over her shoulder at the keep behind her.”The fact that all my new friends are safe and the lands that have been put into my care are thriving.”

Roadwarden Seredhiel of Caed Nua, The Watcher of Caed Nua (Post-POE1 Pre-Deadfire, Deadfire Explorer,Wood Elf Ranger)-”Ah.”The wood elf brings her hand to her chest.”M-me? Well, certainly.”She pushes her hair back behind her ear.”My wolf companion, Fen’Harel. Being able to travel the world freely. And the third thing.”She smiles shyly, touching the blue cloth wrapped around her right thigh.”My heart of course! Aloth.”

Archmage Asheani Frostsinger(World of Warcraft,Blood Elf Frost Mage)-The mage laughs, eyes glowing the eerie green of most blood elves.”Having the Sunwell safe and protected, knowing my people are at no danger of dying to it’s loss anymore. That makes me ecstatic. Beyond that?”She shrugs, waving one hand through the air, wreathed in frost magic.”Excelling at my magical research and studies and being left alone when conflict between the Horde and Alliance erupts.”She sighs.”Sadly that last one has been happening less and less lately. Oh well. It is what it is. I shall just have to make sure things end…quicker this time. I have research to do after all.”

Slayer Illyasviel Sundancer(WoW, Blood Elf Demon Hunter)-”Well,”The Slayer doesn’t turn her head away from where she is supervising some of the Illidari sparring.”I would be happier if Lord Illidan was here to be in charge of the Illidari instead of leaving me in charge. I am happy when out in the field continuing the fight with the Legion. I am happy,”her tone grows harsher now, obviously upset as her wings flicker in and out of existence.”when these idiots leave me out of their _STUPID FACTION WAR_ WHILE OUR WORLD IS _INJURED_ AND CRYING OUT FOR _HELP_!”She takes a few deep breaths, calming herself as she resettles from the more aggressive stance she had taken.”I believe it’s time for you to leave.”

High Priestess Akemi Sakurai(WoW, Human Holy Priestess)-”Three things that make me happy?”Akemi smiles, green eyes sparkling.”Healing people and seeing them live to be reunited with their loved ones. Meditating in the Cathedral of Light. Debating and talking about the Light with Pri-”Her expression shutters before lightening back up.”King Anduin. It can be helpful having someone else to bounce ideas off of. And,”she giggles,”It means he isn’t trying to dodge his guards again. He’s better about it now but…He still has his moments.”

Warden-Commander Fate Cousland, Vanquisher of the Old God Urthemiel , Hero of Fereldan, Defeater of the Fifth Blight, Champion of Redcliffe, Defender of Amaranthine, Lady Cousland of Highever, Daughter to the Late Teryn Bryce Cousland and Teryna Elenor Cousland, Arlessa of Amaranthine(Dragon Age, Warden Commander Rogue Post-Awakening. Shortly before the end of Dragon II….because fuck you Bioware Fate was DEFINITELY with Zevran by than.)-”The blonde leans against the windowsill in just her underthings, staring out the window, a distant expression on her face.”Three things that make me happy, huh?”The utterance is soft, not quite a whisper but almost.”Zevran, of course.”Her eyes flick to the bed, expression fond as she takes in the figure sleeping there, mabari curled at the end of the bed.”The days I can spend just lounging with my dear ones. Spending time reading in the garden.”She pushes off of the windowsill.”I should try to get back to bed. Good night.”

Lieutenant Commander Serenity Shepard of the Normandy, N7, First Human SPECTRE, Savior of the Citadel, (Mass Effect, the First Human SPECTRE,Infiltrator with minor Biotic ability..because fuck you Mass Effect my Shepard has Biotics damnit and you CAN’T STOP ME!…)-”Really? I would have the thought the magazines and talk shows had covered what I like ten times over by now. I guess you’re not the type to be satisfied with rumors though, are you?”Serenity quirked an eyebrow, smirking.”Well there’s the thrill of sneaking around the battlefield, trusting that my squad has my back while I line up the perfect shot. The view of space while the Normandy is in motion. And of course I could never have a list of things that make me happy without mentioning my dear fiance, Kaidan. Second Human SPECTRE you know? And a god with Biotics.”She leans forward, voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.”In _and_ out of combat.”

Lady Caeldori Celetaps of Tir Na Nog, Mage Royal of Cormyr, Flamedancer, Daughter of Fire(DnD High Elf Level 20 Evocation Wizard after helping a child of MOTHERFUCKING PROPHECY(and also the princess of Cormyr) kill Orcis(sp?)…..Yeah that was an…interesting campaign. We only lost TWO party members helping take him down! This is a long while after that though seeing as she has decided she is now Mage Royal of Cormyr.)-Caeldori barely glances up from her tome as her Psuedodragon familiar,Flora and the one who ushered you into this room, flies over to perch on the desk in front of her. The room itself has wall to wall, ceiling high bookshelves, filled to the brim. And the desks and chairs in the room are stacked high with papers and even more tomes. _Mistress! We have a guest!_ “Truly, Flora? I would never have guessed.” The Wizardess sets her tome down, giving you her full attention.”So you come wishing to know more about the Mage Royal of Cormyr? What seemingly benign questions you have.”Silver flecked blue seems to pierce through your very being as she studies you.”Well I see no harm in answering it. Knowing that the kingdom is safe and it’s citizens whole and healthy, being able to research to my heart’s content, and of course,”she reaches out, stroking Flora’s head.”my dearest Flora who has been with me through so much.”

Eleniel Auvreathem of Aman’lu on the Isle of Evermeet, Horizon Walker, Daughter of Saeldur Auvreathem, cleric of Corellan and Caladwen Auvreathem nee Dryearettin, Elder Sister of the Viper, Locien Auvreathem, Dragon Slayer, Guardian of the Planes (DnD, High Elf Ranger. Oh thank fucking god somebody who is content with a list of three things and appears to have started a trend for the final stretch)-Her younger twin, Locien. The thrill of a good hunt. Playing her lyre.

Lord Inquisitor Stefan Trevelyan, of the Ostwick Circle of Magi, Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground! Champion of the Blessed Andraste Herself!(Dragon Age Inquisition, Knight-Enchanter Mage, Inquisitor)-Wielding his magic to protect people(especially his loved ones), spending time with his love, Dorian and reading a good book.

Warden-Commander Serenity Amell, Vanquisher of the Old God Urthemiel,Hero of Fereldan,Defeater of the Fifth Blight,Champion of Redcliffe,Defender of Amaranthine,Arlessa of Amaranthine,Archmage of the Kinloch Hold Circle(Dragon Age, Warden Commander Mage)-Discovering new things she wasn’t allowed to do in the Circle,reading, and spending time with Zevran.

Vanya Liadon, Gloom Stalker, Worshiper of Elistraee, Slayer of Giants(My current DnD character, 12th Level Gloom Stalker Ranger Drow)-dancing in Elistraee’s light,the beauty of a well-pulled off ambush,interacting with animals(Vanya saved a winter wolf pup during our last session! And kept our bard/sorc from torturing a grown Winter Wolf. Like yeah no just because it’s a monster does NOT mean I’m gonna let you torture it!)

Inquisitor Seredhiel Lavellan, (Former)First of Clan Lavellan, Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground! Champion of the Blessed Andraste Herself!(Dragon Age Inquisition, Knight-Enchanter Mage, Inquisitor)-NOT being called the Herald of Andraste,debating magical theory with Dorian and Solas, tending to the Skyhold Gardens.

Serenity Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, (Former)Lady Amell, Champion of the Mage Underground, Beloved of the Mage Rebllion, Beloved of Justice, Wife of the Apostate Anders(Dragon Age II, Mage)-Using her magic to help others, spending time with Anders and Justice, learning more magic

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the original Tumblr post:  
> And now I’m imagining all the shenanigans they get up to even though they’re SUPPOSED to be on vacation because it’s Shepard and trouble follows her everywhere.
> 
> So as you can see this one MIGHT get continued someday. I'm not really sure. It really depends on if the plunny decides to play and let me actually write something about it.


End file.
